


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #3 Restless

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [4]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Gen, Partial-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka has trouble sleeping lately.  Things start to unravel.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #3 Restless

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to Themes #1, 2 & 4\. I changed the order because I wrote them in the wrong order >.> I stayed up super late to write this D:

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #3 Restless  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s):  
Genre: Drama/Introspective  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 457  


\-------------------------------------  


  


Maka has trouble sleeping. It’s not anything new.

She lies awake and feels like something is missing. But what?

Soul is a death scythe. He didn’t manage to steal Justin’s record, but he’s a traitor anyway so Soul’s the real winner.

Blair cut down on waking Soul up with nosebleeds.

Papa has cut down on the drinking, much to Chupa Cabra’s chagrin. The manager of the bar follows Maka around town, begging her to encourage her father to return to his womanizing ways.

Mama has been sending more postcards lately and they actually talked on the phone last night.

But it wasn’t enough. Something was wrong in her very soul and it keeps her from sleeping and forces her to toss and turn and worry.

What is she doing wrong? Why don’t things feel right?

Maka has always had trouble with restlessness, but it’s been worse lately.

Ever since that conversation about snowflakes with Kid and accepting that people are all different.

For some reason remembering that part of her childhood when she couldn’t get her pigtails to be perfectly even seems important.

Like she wasn’t going for evenness but something else.

But there are a lot of things like that in Maka’s childhood.

She can’t remember her classes at all from her first few years of school and for some reason she feels like she had a crush on Black*Star twice and once is already hard enough to believe.

There are these gaps that she can’t help but feel like are related to this uneasiness inside of her.

It wasn’t that big of a deal before, but as she sleeps less she gets crankier and yells at Soul more and resonates more poorly.

Maka loves being Soul’s partner; she’s just tired of always having to keep him in line and how he can’t seem to tell when she’s being unreasonable or not in her demands. They’re partners. She can’t do everything.

When she’s really tired she thinks it’s her fault Papa started cheating. That one has to be unreasonable.

Finally when she can’t take it anymore, Maka gets up and asks Blair to cast a spell to help her sleep.

Blair always looks at her pityingly when she does, but sleep is important if she wants to be a top meister. And she’s always wanted to be the best meister ever. Even if that sometimes rings false.

All of those warnings about strange side effects are probably nonsense anyway.

The next morning, Maka wakes up with her face in a shredded pillow on a torn mattress and she starts crying for no reason.

Soul runs in freaking out. Blair tells him to hold her, and he does, but it doesn’t comfort her the way it should.


End file.
